Una triste despedida
by AdiicthaAnime
Summary: Que pasaria si regresaras al tiempo, para que tu mejor amigo no se fuera de la aldea, pero acambio debes renunciar a algo importante.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen xD todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Pensamientos _

- Diálogos

POV [la persona que esta narrando. Ejem: Naruto Pov.

000000000000000000000000000

**Una triste despedida**

000000000000000000000000000

Prefacio

Como, como es posible que todo allá terminado asi.

Solamente regrese al pasado para poder cambiar las cosas, pero todo había terminado diferente a lo que yo esperaba.

Después de todo, no todo sale según lo planeas no?.

Ahora solo deseaba que todo hubiera seguido su curso normal. Que irónico no. Que jamás hubiera descubierto sta técnica. Pero esta vez ya no haba vuelta atrás.

Todavía había comenzado con la partida de mi mejor amigo…Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura-chan y yo habíamos luchado mucho por encontrarlo. Pero cuando finalmente lo hicimos, nos llevamos la sorpresa de que el era un akatsuki.

Y no obstante, había llevado su venganza, Itachi Uchiha llevaba muerto 3 meses.

Pero Sasuke no había vuelto a konoha, todas nuestras esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando finalmente ya no había forma de que el regresara….ahora era un criminal rango "S".

Así que tras ver todo el agobio y desesperación de Sakura-chan y Hinata [que ahora era mi novia] decidí que solo había una forma de regresar a Sasuke con nosotros. Pero esto equivalía a un alto precio. Que nadie se imaginaba.

Pero creo que después de todo lo quisiera o no acabe pagando ese precio.

Lo único que pude decir fue "Adiós para siempre".


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Pov

_Todo comenzó con la partida de mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. El ansiaba más que nada vengarse de su hermano mayor Itachi, quien años atrás había aniquilado a todo su clan._

_Así que para poder obtener poder y finalmente lograr matar a Itachi, Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, quien le había prometido darle poder además de entrenarlo. Pero con una condición._

_Sasuke debía entregarle su cuerpo a Orochimaru. Por esa razón fue por la cual Sakura-chan y yo estuvimos entrenando como locos en estos 3 años._

_Pero al final nos habíamos enterado que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y huido para poder buscar venganza. _

_Por lo que comenzamos a buscar a Itachi, pero pronto tuvimos que darnos por vencidos, porque de el no había ningún rastro._

_Pero cambiado un poco de tema, cuando volví a konoha después de haber estado entrenando con ero-senin Hinata-chan me dijo que me amaba a lo cual yo después de pensarlo un poco descubrí que también le correspondía._

_Ya que años antes, cuando Sakura-chan me pidió entre lágrimas que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke entendí que jamás me correspondería, así que simplemente la apoye en lo que podía._

_Mas tarde nos enteramos que Sasuke finalmente habia matado a Itachi, por lo que creimos que el volveria a konoha, pero no fue asi._

_Resulto que nuestro amigo se había unido a dicha organización. Y había ya incluso ayudado a campturar a un biju._

_Todas nuestras ezperansas se perdieron cuando comprendimos que nuestro amigo ahora era un criminal de rango "s" y jamás podría volver a konoha._

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos

-Naruto, Tsunade-sama nos llama. _Ultimamente había visto sonreir a Sakura muy poco, pero bueno yo tampoco había sido el mismo desde que me entere de lo de Sasuke._

_-_si, vamos Sakura-chan.

Al llegar a la oficina de la hokage nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaban reunidos todos nuestros amigos. Que nos miraban con cara de preocupación.

-bueno-hablo tsunade –sama-que piensan hacer ustedes ahora.

-pues kreo que es momento de rendirnos, ahora Sasuke no puede volver a la aldea. Hable con tono de resignación.

-si creo que es verdad, Sasuke-kun decidió su camnino, creo que es hora de ke Naruto y yo continuemos con el nuestro. Sakura sonaba demasiado decidida

-sakura-chan, espero que me perdones. No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice hace 4 años.

-no es tu culpa Naruto, y hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Tras decir esto Sakura salió de la habitación.


End file.
